Chest of Gold
The Chest of Gold (aka Magic Chest or 'Treasure Chest'KQ2 manual) is one of the three great treasures of Daventry, valued for its never ending supply of gold. Background The chest was stolen from Edward by the witch who called herself Dahlia and was given to a giant for safekeeping in the Land of the Clouds. Sir Graham won it back as part of the quest that led him to become King of Daventry.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 449 Sometime after passed after the death of his Queen, when King Edward saved the Princess Dahlia of Cumberland from a pack of wolves and they got married, but Queen Dahlia, revealed to be a wicked witch and stole the Magic Chest of Gold from Edward. Without the Chest he could buy no more food and pay no more soldiers. Graham found the chest in the possession of the cloud Giant. According to the Chronicles of Daventry it is the last treasure he recovered after the Shield of Achille (much in the order that Edward commanded him to find them). In others it was first treasure he discovered (before the Magic Mirror). Because of the magic chest, Gold is a common currency in Daventry, though other coins are made out of copper. The Chest of gold is kept in the castle treasury and generally protected by the Castle Treasurer. Features and traits It is a jewel-inlaid treasure chest seemingly to be fashioned from a solid block of maple and from ebony and rimmed on the edges with goldNarrator (KQ1AGI):The magic chest appears to have been fashioned from ebony and rimmed on the edges with gold.", Narrator (KQ1): "The magic chest appears to have been fashioned from a solid block of maple and burnished to a brilliant luster.", "On the ground near the giant is a magic chest that appears to have been fashioned from ebony and rimmed on the edges with gold.", as are the clasp and hinges. It is burnished to a brilliant luster.KQ1 SCI The chest is bottomless with an infinite amount of gold, that refills with gold coins every time it is emptied. It grants the kingdom unlimited riches and plenty.Narrator (KQ1): "You are dazzled by the countless supply of gold coins spilling from the magic chest. You quickly close the chest."The King's Appeal No matter how much gold was taken out of it, it never emptied. The weight of the chest is not as great as one would expect, a property, perhaps, of its own peculiar magic. On the other hand, it still not light either. It is suggested that gold and treasure may be worthless to Graham and most people in Daventry because the chest of gold is always filled with the stuff.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 190, 445Hoyle I However, it's also said that kingdom has no finance concerns because of the chest (in times when their normal agricultural economy is threatened, and they have no crop surplus to sell to other nations).KQC, 3rd Edition, pg 138, 182 Still the kingdom appears to use gold sparingly perhaps to prevent devaluing gold and avoid bankruptcy.SNW, pg Also Graham also collected as many treasures as he could during his Quest to save Daventry (Golden Walnut, Bag of Diamonds, Golden Egg, and the Sceptre). The kingdom of Daventry needed everything he could bring back, and he even profited from the experience.KQ1 manual See also *Three Great Treasures *Magic Chest (KQGS) *TOG universe Behind the scenes In both versions of KQ1 the item is known as the 'chest' in the inventory. The chest is never mentioned in the games, or the events of the games after KQ1 (other than perhaps in the prologues and synopses in the manuals or in the About screens of some of the later games in the series). It rarely is mentioned in any related documentation that comes with the games (other than an offhand reference in KQ2 manual (Treasure Chest), the KQ4 manual (the Three Great Treasures), and the synopsis in the KQ8 manual). It is also mentioned in the later KQ5-7 hintbooks (but only with regards to KQ1 events). Its hinted in the King's Quest Companion that gold may be worthless to Graham and most people in Daventry because the chest of gold is always filled with the stuff.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 190, 445 However, it's also said that kingdom has no finance concerns because of the chest.KQC, 3rd Edition, pg 138, 182 During See No Weevil, gold appeared to be either limited or used sparingly suggesting that the magic chest wasn't working properly during that time. This may be the case as the magic mirror was blocked from working at the time as well. ...or that Daventry does not like to misuse the magic chest (and potentially hyperinflate, and devalue the worth of gold). Infact, the KQ1 manual stated that Graham needed to find other treasures besides the Three Treasures and Chest of Gold in order to save the kingdom. Going as far to say the kingdom needed more treasure. Which also seems to show that finances go beyond the Chest of Gold. Infact its also stated, that it also the magic mirror that keeps Daventry prosperous, and that Daventry sold surplus produce to neighboring kingdoms to make money (rather than buying produce from elsewhere), and it was the start of hard times when they lost the produce to an early autumn rain, forcing them to tighten their belts (a term that often refers to people on low income, and needing to protect their assets lest they run out or become worthless), and supplement their stores from food bought elsewhereKQ1 Manual. With the mirror gone, only the chest remained to fund the kingdom at that point. Which all suggests that the economy depends on more than just the chest. In KQ3, it is mentioned by two characters that Daventry is suffering 'hard times' (by one of the animals that Alexander can listen to, and Rosella mentioning that hard times began right after Alexander's kidnapping) "Hard Times" often a euphemism referring to financial difficulties (although it can also refer to other disasters as well). When the chest was stolen, it is important to note that it mentions that the King had no more way to buy food, or pay for soldiers, which would suggest that all other treasures had been used up to help pay for food and mercenaries from other lands (leaving the chest the last source of currency). Rosella points out in Hoyle I that the treasury at least during the more prosperous times under King Graham is filled with gold and silver, maintained by the Castle Treasurer. All of these details put together would also suggest that the magic chest is not relied on for all economic matters (and is likely only used in last resort). In KQ1 original this item is referred to as just the "chest" in the inventory, and 'Chest' in KQ1SCI. This item was described as the 'Chest of gold' in the second KQ1 Manual, and given the title Chest of Gold in KQC, it appears as the Chest of Gold in KQ8 manual. One of portrayals of the chest on a KQ1 boxart shows that the treasure chest filled with more than just gold coins. But also including other golden and silver objects and even pearl necklaces. This has lead some fans to believe that the Treasure Chest Alexander dug up near Daventry might be the Chest of Gold, and that it somehow had been stolen by pirates. Further explaining why it doesn't seem to appear in the period between KQ2 and KQ3. In See No Weevil, the Seneschel Oswold worries about bankrupting the kingdom if Rosella spends to much on private businesses rather the castle's own staff. This would at first seem unlikely with an unlimited Chest of Gold. There are a couple of possibilities. It is possible the magic of the chest was suppressed much as was the case with the Magic Mirror (and possibly the Magic Shield as well) by an outside force of a evil wizard, in which case the coffers would be limited to what is kept in the castle treasury alone. Secondly, using too much gold to pay off outsiders might lead to a case of hyperinflation in the kingdom where Gold loses its value in great quantity. Either situation could lead to potential bankruptcy situation. In KQ8, everyone uses gold coins in Daventry, and things tend to cost several hundred gold coins each, perhaps evidence of hyperinflation. Magic Chest (unofficial) Magic Chest (unofficial) References category:Inventory (KQ1) category:Items (TKQC) Category:King's Questions Category:Currency Category:Three Great Treasures Category:Magic chests Category:Companion references